Flower Power
by fanfiction9821
Summary: A hedgehog with the control over plants comes into Station Square and attempts to take it over. Rocket and the others have to stop her before it's too late. Can they stop Bloom or will Station Square become her own personal greenhouse?
1. Chapter 1

A shadowy figure walked up to the entrance to Station Square. She saw a crushed flower by her right foot, so she kneeled down and picked it up.

"Come here, little one," she said to the plant.

"Who did this to you?" She listened to the plant as if it was talking. The figure growled as soon as she got a name: Frost the Hedgehog.

"Frost. He'll regret doing that. So says Bloom the Hedgehog," the figure said as she walked into town.

* * *

Rocket and Blaze were still sleeping where four vines forced their way through the bedroom window. Two of them grabbed hold of Rocket's throat and wrapped themselves around his neck. He opened his eyes when he felt something touching his neck, looked all over, and saw the vines with the hold on his neck.

"Hey! Blaze, do something," Rocket said as the vines dragged him across the floor and towards the window.

"Blaze! Somebody help!" Rocket's screaming was enough to wake Blaze up and let her see two vines dragging him toward the window.

"Hold on, Rocket! I'm here," she said as she got up from the bed. She shot off a fireball that burned the two vines before Rocket could be pulled through the window. She got the vines off his neck and threw them aside.

"You couldn't have done that earlier," Rocket asked.

"I was still asleep."

"Sorry about that, Blaze."

"It's okay. I'll try to be faster next time," Blaze said. They both looked at the vines that had almost carried Rocket out the window.

"Blaze," Rocket said.

"What?"

"These can't be the only vines here. There has to be more out there. C'mon." Rocket and Blaze then ran out of the room, out of the apartment, down the stairs since the elevator was still out of order, out of the building, and saw vines all over the city.

"You were right. There's more of those things," Blaze said.

"I love it when I'm right," Rocket said.

"Rocket," Frost called out.

"Over here!" Frost and Leaf ran over to Rocket and Blaze and asked them if they had seen the vines all over Station Square.

"Of course you probably have."

"I told they would," Leaf said.

"Sorry, hon. I didn't think they were everywhere," Frost said.

"Who could've done this?" Frost walked to a vine on the asphalt and examined it. He turned his head around and Rocket, Blaze, and Leaf saw a look of anger on his face.

"Her."

"Who her," Rocket asked. Frost walked over to Leaf and covered her ears.

"That bitch Bloom. She's always loved me, but I wouldn't have it because I'm ice and she's a plant," Frost said.

"So you won't acknowledge her affections because she and you are complete opposites," Blaze said.

"That's absolutely right. I love Leaf, she loves me, and Bloom loves me as well. It's basically a love triangle like Rocket said." Frost then took his hands off Leaf's ears and looked around for Bloom.

"She's here somewhere. I can smell her," Frost said. Soon, a vine grabbed Leaf by the waist and lifted her five feet off the ground.

"Leaf!"

"Frost, get me down from here," Leaf said.

"Bloom, show yourself! I know you're here," Frost said.

"All you had to do was ask," a voice said before six vines binded together to form a pod. It opened up to reveal a green hedgehog with green eyes.

"Hello, Frost."

"Is that...," Rocket started.

"It is. Bloom."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that...," Rocket started.

"It is. Bloom," Frost said.

"Hello, Frost. You look just as you did before you left the Dominion," Bloom said.

"The Dominion? Frost, what's she talking about?"

"It's just something from my past. It doesn't matter. But what does matter is that you let Leaf down right now!"

"Put the one hedgehog who stole the love of my life down on the ground where it's safe? Never!"

"Why do you do this? I never loved you. Can't you see that? I love Leaf, not you. Get that through your head before I have to drill in," Frost threatened.

"How dare you! Just for that, I'll make sure Leaf meets with a grizzly end," Bloom said before commanding the vine holding Leaf to release its hold on her.

"The hell you will!" Frost then ran under the vine and caught Leaf just seconds before she could meet her end.

"You saved me," Leaf said.

"Anytime, beautiful," Frost said before letting Leaf out of his arms and to the ground. He then turned his attention to Bloom.

"You see? I saved Leaf before she became street pizza. That's how much I care about her. I don't care what happens to you, but I do care about what happens to her. I love her too much to let her die."

"Thanks, Frost."

"And it's true," Frost said.

"Enough! The time for talking is over and the time for battle has begun! My vines have covered this city and will spell the end for all of you." Bloom then summoned her vines to constrict Rocket, Blaze, Frost, and Leaf.

"You had your chance to submit your love for me, Frost. Now that chance is gone and you shall die," Bloom said.

"How many times do I have to say it? I never loved you!" Frost then changed his left hand into an Ice Blade and sliced right through the vines binding him. He landed on the ground then proceeded to free the others.

"Thanks, Frost," Rocket said.

"Anything for a friend. It's my philosophy now, thanks to you," Frost said.

"How dare you cut my vines down! I had enough of your abuse! It's time to end this, Frost!" Bloom then walked out of the pod and summoned a vine that acted like a bullwhip.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Frost then formed two Ice Swords and the battle between him and Bloom began. Moments later, Frost was victorious and Bloom fell to the ground.

"Oh, yeah. That'll show her," Frost said.

"Frost, Frost, Frost."

"What'd I do?"

"You never turn your back on your opponent," Rocket said.

"That's right," Bloom said before getting up. The vine in her hand quickly changed into a lance. Bloom then drove it straight through Frost's chest and pulled it out, ending Frost's life.

"Frost!"

"No," Leaf said.

"You turned your back to me, and that gave me the chance to end your life. Farewell, Frost." Frost's lifeless body fell to the ground and Leaf ran over to him.

"No, Frost. You can't be gone. I love you too much to let you go."

"Leaf, he's gone. You have to accept that like I have," Rocket said. Leaf then rose up and faced Bloom with anger in her eyes.

"You made a big mistake killing the one I loved with all my heart. You're ain't the only botanokinetic in town, bitch. I'll make you regret killing Frost. He was never yours in the first place anyway. It's time for you to pay the ultimate price: your life," Leaf said before summoning two vines that acted like two swords.

"Don't cut us out of the action, Leaf." Rocket then got out his battle armor and put it on. Both him and Blaze got ready to fight Frost's murderer.

"Bring it on, bitch. We're ready."


	3. Chapter 3

"The game's over for you, Leaf," Bloom said.

"That's what you think, bitch. You took away my true love. You'll pay whether you like it or not," Leaf said angrily.

"That does it. Vine Lance!" Bloom then summoned the same lance she used to kill Frost on the spot and tried to impale Leaf with it. Unfortunately, Leaf sidestepped and she used a vine to yank it away.

"That was mine," Bloom said.

"Not anymore." Leaf then aimed the lance for Bloom in the hopes of killing her boyfriend's murderer. Unfortunately, Bloom sidestepped and the lance ended up going through Rocket instead.

"Rocket," Blaze said in shock.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Blaze. That wasn't a part of the plan," Leaf said. Rocket's 'lifeless' body fell to the ground, leaving Blaze and Leaf as the only two standing.

"Two down, two to go."

"That's what you think," Rocket said as he sprang back to life, aimed a laser at Bloom's foot, and fired.

"Ow! That hurt," Bloom exclaimed as she felt the burn of the laser.

"Good. I meant for it to hurt."

"Rocket, how'd you survive being impaled by that lance?"

"Who said I was impaled," Rocket asked back before he reached for the lance, pulled it out of the back of the armor, and showed it was bent trying to penetrate the armor.

"It never went through the armor 'cause I made it from steel. Toughest stuff on Earth and Mobius," Rocket said before throwing the bent lance aside.

"You really know how to make perfect armor, hon. I'm impressed."

"Thanks. Do I know how to make armor or not?"

"You definitely do," Leaf said.

"It's how I roll," Rocket said before he, Leaf, and Blaze turned their attention back to Bloom only to find out she disappeared when they were talking.

"Man, where'd she go?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, she's gone. But the next time she shows up, we have to be prepared. We gotta get the others in on this."

"That's definitely a good idea, Rocket," Leaf said.

"Thanks, Leaf. I'm good at having those kinds of ideas," Rocket said. Blaze, Rocket, and Leaf then ran off to tell the others about their latest encounter.

"Wait. We forgot something." Rocket then picked up Frost's lifeless body and slung it over his shoulder.

"Okay, now we can get moving," Rocket said before he, Blaze, and Leaf started their journey to New Mobotropolis.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Bloom is this hedgehog who can control plants," Sally asked. Rocket, Leaf, and Blaze were currently in Castle Acorn, explaining the situation to Sally.

"Yeah. We need everyone else to help us take her down," Rocket said.

"Well, what happened to Frost?"

"Killed by Bloom when her lance went straight through him. He isn't going to able to fight," Blaze answered.

"That's terrible. If that's anything else you need, just ask," Sally said.

"No. We just need everyone else as reinforcements when we go back." A second later, rumbling was heard.

"Scratch that. Sounds like Bloom found us," Rocket said.

"That was Bloom, just not the Bloom you saw before," Leaf said.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing." Leaf then ran out of the room and the castle with Rocket, Blaze, and Sally following close behind. They all saw what looked like a T-Rex made entirely of plants.

"What the hell is that thing," Sally asked.

"It's Bloom's true form," Leaf said.

"Hold up. You're telling that's Bloom," Rocket asked.

"Unfortunately."

"Wait. If Bloom has that form, then you must have something similiar, right," Blaze asked.

"I do. I just haven't used it in a while," Leaf answered.

"Well, use it before we become plant food."

"All right. Stand back." Sally, Rocket, and Blaze then took a step back and Leaf began the transformation into her true form. First, her head enlargened while her arms shrank. Her tail elongated, her feet expanded, her ears disappeared, her teeth became razor sharp, and her eyes changed to those of a T-Rex.

"Hey, Bloom," Leaf called out. Bloom turned around to see Leaf in her true form.

"So, you decided to transform. That's too bad 'cause I'm taking you down, Leaf. This'll teach you to steal my true love," Bloom said before swinging her tail. It hit Leaf dead-on and brought her to the ground.

"Hold on. I'll be right back," Rocket said before running off.

"Where are you going," Sally asked.

"Bringing a friend back to help Leaf out with the fight." Rocket then ran toward Castle Acorn, leaving Blaze and Sally to witness the fight between Bloom and Leaf.

"You shouldn't have stolen Frost from me."

"I did not steal anything aside from his heart. That's all I have to say," Leaf said before swinging her own tail. Bloom ducked before it could hit her and Leaf became off-balance.

"You still don't know how to control your form," Bloom taunted.

"But I do," a voice said. Bloom was looking around for the source of the voice when a stream of ice covered the grass by her feet. She looked up and saw an ice dragon flying above her with Rocket on its back.

"That's impossible! You couldn't have possibly unlocked that form, Frost. You're inexperienced."

"Says you. I know how to control this form perfectly," Frost said before coming down low to cover Bloom's tail in ice.

"How dare you freeze my tail," Bloom said.

"I do whatever what I want. You don't make the rules for me anymore."

"Hey, Frost," Rocket said.

"Yeah," Frost answered.

"Let's show Bloom what you and Leaf can do."

"I'm all over it."

"So am I." Leaf and Frost got ready to fight Bloom in their new forms.

**Can Frost and Leaf defeat Bloom or will they fall? Find out in the final chapter of Flower Power.**


	5. Chapter 5

Leaf and Frost were using the power of their true forms to fight Bloom. Frost was using his ice breath while Leaf was using every ounce of her power to keep Bloom occupied.

"That's it, Frost. Keep going," Rocket said.

"You got it," Frost said.

"You cannot defeat me! I am invincible," Bloom said.

"That's your opinion. Frost, bring me in close to her head."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. I've got a plan," Rocket answered.

"All right. Hold on tight, man. I'm goin' in," Frost said before flying close to Bloom's head. Rocket jumped off and landed right where he needed to be.

"Leaf, Frost, keep her distracted."

"We're on it."

"Consider it done," Leaf said. Rocket carefully walked over to the very spot where he could bring Bloom down to size while Frost and Leaf were distracting her. He tried very hard to maintain his footing. He drew his sword and brought it down.

"Game's over, Bloom. You lose," Rocket said before jumping off. He was caught by Frost before he could become one with the ground.

"Nice catch, Frost."

"It's what I do," Frost said before landing on the ground. Rocket jumped off and both Frost and Leaf changed back to their hedgehog forms.

"That was incredible what you did up there, you guys," Sally said as she and Blaze walked up to Frost, Rocket, and Leaf.

"We're heroes. Heroes are supposed to do that kind of thing."

"Now for the last piece of business," Leaf said before she, Frost, and Rocket walked over to Bloom. Rocket walked over and stopped when he was behind Bloom.

"Get up," he said as he brought Bloom to her feet. He then drew his sword again and pressed it up against her back.

"What's her judgement, Frost? Shall I leave her alive or smite her where she stands?"

"Please, Frost. Spare me. I haven't done anything wrong," Bloom said, trying to gain Frost's mercy.

"Then you should've thought of that before you killed Leaf. Get rid of her, Rocket. We're done here."

"I'm happy to oblige," Rocket said before driving his saber through Bloom's chest. Frost froze her on the spot to prevent her blood from soiling the grass.

"One down, one to go. It's like you said, Frost. There were four of you in the beginning, which turned into three, then four again, now three. If Scorch comes around and he's defeated, you decide his fate much like you did Bloom's."

"Of course," Frost said.

"Thanks. One second," Rocket said before walking over to Sally.

"Hey, Sal. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything you want," Sally answered.

"You think Frost, Leaf, and I could live here in New Mobotropolis instead of Station Square," he asked.

"Sure. I just need to talk things over with my brother."

"Thanks, Sal."

"No problem," Sally said.

* * *

Rocket was currently getting set up in his new residence. Once Elias had given him, Frost, and Leaf the authorization to reside in New Mobotropolis, Frost transformed into his dragon form and flew Rocket over to Station Square so he could move everything there.

"Hey, Rocket," Frost said as he stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Frost," Rocket said.

"Settling in fine?"

"Yeah. Think you can give me a hand?"

"Sure," Frost said before helping Rocket with settling in. Today, an old friend of Frost's tried to take him back by force. Today, Bloom tried to capture Frost with her brand of Flower Power.


End file.
